


Purr

by LazyCakes



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Animalistic Tendencies, Character Study, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Purring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyCakes/pseuds/LazyCakes
Summary: Kravitz loves everything about Taako, especially the thing Taako can't control.





	Purr

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little indulgent smut with a side of character study ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
Comments greatly appreciated

Kravitz knows Taako; clever, brilliant, witty, while still also reserved, hiding behind a layer of false reality. Kravitz knows that his silver-tongued boyfriend can persuade his way out of a locked box, knows he can leave Kravitz gasping after just a brief kiss. 

But the way Taako  _ looks _ , especially when he acts so coy and borderline predatory, Kravitz also knows he should be more worried than he is. But Taako is just a slender elf, curvy where it matters, a wizard with no need to be muscled, stunningly gorgeous and somehow so seemingly innocent through it all, and Kravitz is as helpless as Taako feigns. His heavy-lashed eyes, glimmery like cut crystal, slit pupils that blow wide when he’s really into whatever he’s doing, and his pillowy, pouty lips...he looks like a helpless virgin so perfectly that Kravitz falls for that clueless schtick almost every time. 

He loves every part of Taako, wholly and without abandon, partly because he knows he shouldn’t.

He loves those smaller things about him, that add up to the entire experience; how his hair is too silky to really stay in any sort of style, and how little it takes to turn a carefully coiffed braid into a fluff of silvery-blond halo around his head, those thin bands of flesh down his inner thighs that can’t take any kind of treatment without trembling, how sensitive and expressive his oversized ears are, and how, on the rarest of occasions, if Taako is  _ really  _ sated,  _ really _ happy,  _ really  _ vulnerable, he purrs, raspy and in his throat more than his chest.

Kravitz feels more alive than he probably did while living when he hears it, the rusty hum in Taako’s body. It’s worth just about anything to get there.

And gods, Kravitz does whatever he can for it. He slips into bed late, whispering apologies against Taako’s temple, but Taako is drowsy at best and simply pulls Kravitz close, positioning him for optimum snuggles.

He waits until Taako’s asleep again to rub between his shoulders, an awkward angle from where the elf is curled up practically on top of him, with the tips of his fingers the way he’s observed to work before. After several minutes, though Taako’s sighing with contentment every few breaths, Kravitz doesn’t get anything. While he’s still stroking his back, Kravitz lifts Taako’s hair, miraculously French braided in spite of Taako’s messy rest, and scratches along his scalp gently, in sync with his other hand. Taako’s sigh becomes a hum, and he briefly snuggles his cheek harder against Kravitz’ chest, but that’s about it. Kravitz can’t fight the frown that worms onto his lips. Is Taako not happy enough, even now? Kravitz eyes his ears with a twinge of guilt. He knows how sensitive they are, knows how heavily Taako guards them, but it’s just so  _ cute  _ when he lets Kravitz get his hands, his lips, on them, twitching and trembling. It’ll probably wake Taako, they’re so sensitive.

But he’s so cute, and Kravitz wants to hear him purr, half out of just having the satisfaction of knowing Taako’s happy enough to do it. He tucks hair away from Taako’s ear — it twitches reflexively, all but hitting Kravitz in the mouth — and presses a kiss to its shell.

Taako’s breath hitches immediately. He shifts in his sleep, ear twitching like it’s trying to ward off Kravitz’ touches, and hums weakly. Kravitz runs his thumb along the top of his ear, unrelenting as he kisses it again gently. He massages around Taako’s earring, plays with the far points of his ear, but Taako stays almost silent. Kravitz doesn’t think the sighing counts.

Kravitz isn’t sure what he feels. Disappointment, definitely, but it’s not directed at Taako. More at himself, for being unable to make Taako happy enough. He resigns himself to failure and retreats his hands from Taako’s body.

He nearly dies again when Taako hums, “Why’d’ya stop, Bones?”

Taako’s wide-pupiled and knowing eyes peer up at Kravitz in the dim light of their bedroom, the tiniest hint of a smug smile on his lips. 

“I—“

“—You know, if you wanted to get your hands on me, you could just ask.” Taako pushes himself off Kravitz slightly, smiling brilliantly. Kravitz tries to recover by slipping his hand around Taako’s neck, but he knows from that failingly blank look that he’s been busted.

“I just wanted you comfortable.” Kravitz murmurs, and he sees how Taako’s ears twitch, deceiving his carefully innocent façade. Taako cooes sweetly, and Kravitz wants to hate how it makes his adrenaline spike, but he can’t bring himself to. 

“You think I’m not always comfortable around you?” Taako lilts, dangerously close to pouting, a single manicured fingernail twirling one of Kravitz’ braids that has fallen across his chest. Kravitz would flush if he could.

“I like hearing you purr.” He admits, and  _ definitely _ catches the way Taako’s ears flicker almost straight upwards, even though the surprise never registers on his face. An uncontrollable blush does color his cheeks, and Taako pushes himself further up. 

“It’s just an elf thing.” He’s actually pouting now, and his hair is finally slipping from its braid, too-silky tresses eager to unravel. Kravitz pulls up, too, leans against the headboard in a desperate chase of Taako’s closeness. 

“Well, what can I do to get this elf to do it?” He tries, curling his first finger against Taako’s cheek. He wishes he could regret it when he sees the devious look that flashes through Taako’s eyes, but he knows he can keep up.

“Hmmmph, it sorta comes naturally, pumpkin, I can’t exactly do it on command…’suppose I could try, but…” Taako wiggles his fingers, thinking. “...I don’t really notice when I do it?” He cocks his head as he tries to think, sitting up fully on the mattress. “I know when I’m doing it, but I don’t notice starting?”

“You’re usually pretty blissful when I hear it.” Kravitz supports, a pang of guilt at realizing how much this conversation has derailed their peaceful rest. Certainly, neither of them need sleep, but Kravitz has noticed by now that Taako really struggles to meditate properly. Taako’s lips curl into one of those smiles that should terrify Kravitz, hungry and too intelligent, but it makes his body feel light instead.

“You’re pure bliss, babe, so I think we know where this ends up.”

Of course Kravitz knows, and he should be less excited about it. But instead, he peels back the blankets almost regrettably, their warmth lost to the night air, and Taako slides into his lap like he was made just to fit there, offering warmth almost as soon as it’s been stripped away. He presses a pitifully sweet and chaste kiss to the corner of Kravitz’ mouth, and Kravitz knows what’s next. He chases after Taako’s lips like he doesn’t know it’s exactly what he was trying to get him to do, hands curling around that slender waist to keep Taako in place so he can kiss him properly. He’s surprised, a little, when he pulls Taako flush and realizes how  _ interested _ he already is, but slips his hands down to his hips instead, letting his thumb play at the sensitive protrusion of his hipbones through silk. Taako trembles under the touch; even though he plays up what he wants to and ignores what he can, Taako’s skin is remarkably sensitive, receptive. When he breaks the kiss, needing to breathe, it’s to gasp for air, flushing deeply, knowing his early erection is giving him away.

“My ears are…touchy.” They twitch downwards in reaction to the lackluster excuse, and Kravitz knows that, but still can’t resist leaning in and dragging the tip of his tongue along the left one’s lobe. Taako moans, embarrassingly loudly as to disguise how pleasured he really is, but Kravitz feels how his whole body relaxes. Handfuls of silky nightgown gather in Kravitz’ hands as he tugs it up, to puddle on Taako’s hips, and his hands are already focused on the plush flesh of where Taako’s thighs meet his ass, a favorite feature of Kravitz’. His own body is either all muscle or all bone, and these forgiving, delicate parts of Taako’s body fill out his own rough edges perfectly. They fit like pieces from two different puzzles; completely different images, but attached perfectly nonetheless. Taako squirms just enough under Kravitz’ hands, ensuring that his squirms land him ever closer to his—well, he would never say soulmate, but someone sappier (Kravitz) definitely would. One of Kravitz’ hands parts from Taako’s body to ease the neck of his gown over one shoulder, and soon the loose garment is slipping just as easily as his hair, down his body and exposing ever more tantalizing flesh. Kravitz abandons the ears he’s been carefully laving his appreciation upon and ducks forward, one hand fisted into the loose fabric at his waist and the one that had remained on his ass finally,  _ finally _ slipping forward, to Taako’s inner thighs where he knows exactly how to make his entire body jolt, forward towards Kravitz’ waiting mouth. He drags his tongue up Taako’s breast, teasing at his nipple just enough to get a  _ real  _ moan out of Taako, not his pornographically sexy moans but his soft, almost meek ones that are almost always accidental. But Kravtiz only relishes in the sound for a second before moving elsewhere, listening intently for another that hasn’t manifested yet. He catches the other nipple between his teeth, lightly, easy when they’re perked in the chilled night air. Taako trembles from the effort of staying still, and Kravitz closes his mouth, sucking on Taako’s chest hard enough to bruise. He usually wouldn’t, but down here, there are few outfits Taako could wear where they’d be exposed. His own body is the one more often marred with touchy bruises, easily hidden under suits and slacks. He’d leaveu the crests of Taako’s hips blotchy purple every night if he could. While he’s got Taako pinned with his mouth, he figures now is as good a time as any to fish through the fabric in his lap, pulling and dragging it torturously around until he exposes what he’d been looking for. Taako is twitching, whole body trembling, and he’s hot where Kravitz firmly takes hold of his cock, searingly so. Taako doesn’t even muster a moan; he just whimpers, throaty and  _ real _ . One of his hands drops from Kravitz’ neck to his elbow, desperate for stability. His other hand is skittering down Kravitz’ torso, looking for his waistband, but by the time he gets there, it’s too late; Kravitz has his own cock free, tantalizingly close to Taako’s. Finally having had enough of teasing Taako’s nipples (for now), Kravitz kisses his throat, drops a hand back to Taako’s hips, down, down, before hesitating just above his ass. He lifts his mouth from Taako’s body, but doesn’t even get the chance to speak before he’s answered. Taako understands him so well.

“I don’t  _ need _ to be able to walk tomorrow, so make me so I  _ can’t _ , Bones.” Taako says, so dirty and yet so listlessly sweet, moaning another genuine moan when Kravitz obeys greedily, slipping his fingers towards Taako’s ass as Taako leans over his head, reaching helplessly for the bedside table he  _ knows  _ is too far away, but using it as an excuse to press their bodies closer, cocks pinned against his lower stomach. He whines weakly in his throat, rubbing his cheek against Kravitz’. Kravtiz takes a few seconds to just appreciate the situation he’s found himself in, this nigh-ethereal elf desperate for his cock in any form he can get it. Even now, without his glamour, without the daylight he soaks in so easily, he’s stunning, flushed and lithe. 

Then that moment passes but its reverence stays, and he pushes forward, leaning Taako back, back to the headboard, and Taako falls obediently, hands falling at length with his ears, fingertips curling in so delicately. Kravitz doesn’t even know if the look Taako gives him is on purpose or not anymore. Kravitz retrieves the lube from the nightstand, shucks his pajama pants, and though he’s fast, Taako is faster, free of his complex nightgown before Kravitz is looming over him. Kravitz takes a moment, watches Taako’s pale skin move in the moonlight, slender legs curling together anxiously, lifting up slightly, his flush erection resting against his own thighs as they press against each other, those few bruises near his nipples already dark, and his silvery hair a backdrop for all of it, long and reflective. 

He nearly forgets that he’s trying to get Taako to purr and starts doing it himself. It’s all too much, and the way Taako looks at him the same way he knows he’s looking at Taako? Kravitz knows he’s not really dead, so he can’t feel alive, but it’s enough to pull the ghost of a heartbeat into his thoughts. 

While he’s lost in this, Taako parts his legs, slips his thighs over Kravitz’, and he flushes, his eyes darting away, back to some shy or nervous demeanor that Kravitz knows is just for show, because he sees in Taako’s eyes the lust and want, pupils blown wide enough to hide his irises entirely. But he’s just waiting, the backs of his thighs resting along the tops of Kravitz’, legs arched up in such a way that he  _ could  _ wrap around Kravitz’ hips, if he decided it was really worth it, stretching his back smoothly such that he arches and shows off ever better the darkening bruises on his chest. Kravitz would call him a perfect pillow princess if he didn’t know it would end in being fucked within an inch of his unlife, Taako’s already sharp eyes almost predatory, manicured hands turned to claws against the flesh of Kravitz’ hips. He loves Taako in all his actions, but  _ he  _ needs to be able to walk tomorrow.

Kravitz slips his hand under Taako’s knee and lifts it, pressing a kiss to the inside of Taako’s thigh. He nips quickly at the spot, and Taako’s body twitches with a weak whine.

“I love you, Taako. I could be alive with how much I feel it.” Kravitz says into Taako’s skin, eyes on his face as he watches Taako’s lower lip tremble. Taako looks away, expression almost petulant, and cooes out thickly, 

“Easy to say when your head’s between my thighs.” 

Kravitz decides to let it go. He knows his goal, for now, and his head  _ is _ between Taako’s thighs, so he might as well do something with that. He presses a kiss to the underside of his cock before taking him all the way in his mouth with little time between, and Taako’s weak gasp breaks into an honest and unprepared moan. Kravitz has his hips in a firm grip expectantly, and sure enough, Taako bucks almost as soon as Kravitz’ mouth is around him, and when Kravitz looks up, Taako is dazed, eyes unfocused.  _ Perfect _ . Kravitz bobs his head a few times, knowing he’s not as good at this as Taako but trying nonetheless, and Taako squirms with his whole body, trying to break out of Kravitz’ hold. It doesn’t work. It only works when Kravitz wants it to, and he knows Taako loves that. He pulls off Taako’s cock with one last suck and blows air over wet skin, almost as much of a merciless tease as Taako. But he watches Taako shudder, his eyes threaten to roll back into his skull, and that exhale sounded heavier than all the ones before. Kravitz can barely hope to dream as he darts his tongue out and traces the head of Taako’s cock. It’s only a little bit of a letdown when Taako moans, almost entirely unraveled, but no purring breath comes forth. 

Taako has his appearances, but he is  _ not _ an easy fuck. Kravitz has spent a lot of time with Taako figuring out all the ways he knows now to handle his body right, and he still learns. Taako is sensitive, incredibly so, so as much as he loves the things he likes, he’s repulsed almost entirely by the things that he doesn’t. Kravitz leans back, up, to mentally assess what’s out of place. Taako’s legs are spread wide on either side of Kravitz, tendons flexing in his thighs from the effort. His ankles are flat on the mattress, only one sock left. It makes Kravitz’ heart melt even more to see that this solitary sock has bones printed on it. Taako’s torso is bruising nicely, heavy breaths drawing his ribcage up through his flesh. It’s beautiful in a way only a reaper could love. Kravitz gently tugs the edge of Taako’s nightgown out from under him, slips his hand around Taako’s throat and uses it to brush hair away from his body, eases Taako’s neck while he’s at it, more on the pillows and less the headboard, and when he finally makes eye contact, realizes that Taako has been watching him with sly, uncharacteristically patient silence. 

“Whenever you’re ready to be back on earth, babe, we could use that lube.” Taako cooes. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Kravitz spits, immediate. He’d usually gussy it up or play it down until he knew Taako wouldn’t fight him, but right now, Kravitz can’t find it in himself to even try. Kravitz retrieves the bottle that ended up in the sheets, popping the cap and absolutely noticing how the sound makes Taako tremble, ears perked to the noise as he coats his fingers. He’s still rather cold, he realizes, and wishes he hadn’t taken such a lengthy break. “Taako, you’re gorgeous.” Kravitz begins again, breaching Taako so he can’t disagree. It pulls a wrecked gasp from him, and his arms tremble. Kravitz slips a second finger in, easy, Taako’s so relaxed for him, and he holds eye contact even when Taako’s threaten to flutter shut. He thrusts, gentle, but still with his fingers deviously curled, and Taako whimpers as his arms give out, flopping his shoulders back to the pillows. He takes a handful of the case right near his ear, and bucks his hips with another whine when Kravitz thrusts faster. Kravitz curls over Taako, looming above him until their faces are even. Taako’s eyes are glassy, half-closed, lips parted just enough to expose the gap between his front teeth, and he heaves in hazy breaths like they’re a conscious effort. Kravitz brushes his nose against Taako’s and kisses him as he pushes his third finger in alongside the first two, and Taako keens, purring into Kravitz’s mouth. 

Kravitz nearly collapses on top of Taako in his haste to grasp at the hair at the base of Taako’s skull, pulling him closer, kissing him deeper, and all the while, Taako’s chest is thrumming with life, low and sweet.

It stays, revs with renewed intensity each time Kravitz thrusts his hand, and Taako’s arms slip up, around Kravitz’ shoulders. One hand tangles loosely into his hair, wrapping the braids around his fingers, and the subtle tug of Taako’s hold sends shivers down Kravitz’ spine. Kravitz breaks their kiss, and sure enough, Taako gasps deeply for air, unwilling to break away himself. His purring comes in short, fast bursts, loud from the effort going into pushing them out. Kravitz lowers back to Taako’s chest, takes a nipple into his mouth, hears the tremor of his chest adjust accordingly.

Kravitz can’t take it, the closeness without the touch, so he slides his fingers out of Taako, who keens when he hears the cap of the lube again, and bites back a scream when Kravitz pushes into him, early and not fully prepared. It burns in the best way, and Taako wails and squirms, back curling forward in a ply to press against Kravitz, but Kravitz doesn’t relent until he’s fully seated in Taako, hands curled around Taako’s wrists and pinning him in place, and Taako purrs the whole while. Talking is probably beyond him, now. Kravitz buries his mouth in Taako’s throat, nips a little harder than he would normally allow himself, but each one yields deeper whimpers through the hum of Taako’s body, his darling dove, and Kravitz can’t find it in himself to resist. He pulls out just as deliberately, then forcing his hips up to Taako’s, starting a slow but unrelenting rhythm. 

He releases one of Taako’s wrists, uses his elbow against the headboard for support, glad they live alone, because the slamming of it into the wall is humiliatingly loud. Kravitz keeps meaning to adjust the frame of their bed so it doesn’t shake as much, but it’s hard to make note of that when he’s ramming into a purring elf like his life depends on it, Taako’s free hand slipping up Kravitz’ shoulder, around his neck, finding purchase in his hair. 

Taako’s trying and utterly failing to thrust his hips to meet Kravitz, too far gone to find the rhythm and bucking helplessly. When Kravitz looks into Taako’s eyes they’re barely open, pupils wide enough to hide his irises entirely, upper teeth buried in his lower lip as if to curb the purrs that spill out anyway. Kravitz kisses Taako’s strained lip, lets go of his other wrist to find a better grip on his hip, just as Taako wraps his thighs around Kravitz’ hips to try to pull him closer. Taako’s newly freed hand joins the other, tugging lightly, then harder as Kravitz’ thrusts become more erratic, and his bitten and abused lip slips free as he bares his teeth and moans, gentle and high in a way Kravitz loves but knows Taako’s self conscious about. Taako’s thighs clamped around Kravitz’ body find even more effective closeness, and Kravitz can feel the vibrating purrs in his own chest where it’s pressed to his lover’s, a filling, overpowering feeling. 

It’s all so perfect together, the pleasure and the comfort, and when Taako finds it in himself to crack the purrs and gasp Kravitz’ name, Kravitz kisses him quiet immediately, knowingly, but he doesn’t adjust to help him, and when Taako’s hands slip free from his hair, slide down his own stomach, Kravitz takes his wrists and pins them away. Taako whines, whimpers, arches his back and clamps his thighs, but Kravitz doesn’t relent, watching Taako’s eyes try and fail and try and fail to focus on him, too far gone to know anything other than begging for release, and Kravitz is getting sloppier by the second, but he knows the only reason he hasn’t asked Taako to marry him (that he’s pretty sure Taako wants to do it first) is getting weaker and weaker, because Taako is too perfect against him, for him, to not lay permanent claim to. 

And it’s that thought that sends Kravitz tumbling into his orgasm, of promising to be with Taako forever and the thought of how he’d purr with a ring on his hand, hot and deep inside his darling dove, who mewls a final broken time when Kravitz finally relents and takes his cock in a firm hand. It’s only a few strokes before Taako’s spilling, wedged between their bodies, and he starts to purr again, stronger with every breath that relaxes him. 

Kravitz is careful not to disturb Taako too much as he pulls out, away—he still wants Taako’s legs curled around him, that wonderful feeling of closeness—and crowds onto Taako’s pillow, resting his chest against Taako’s shoulder and nuzzling into his throat for more soft kisses, not daring to bruise so high up. He feels, stronger than ever, the purrs under his mouth, and Taako’s shaky hands slowly wind back into Kravitz’ hair. When he looks back up at Taako he finds that his eyes are still glassy, dazed, but he’s closed his mouth slightly. The weak glint of moonlight against his teeth is the only sign it’s open at all. He blinks, a few labored times, before turning his head to face Kravitz and softening, neutral expression warming as he brushes his nose past Kravitz’ before kissing him, slow and sweet. 

“Blissful?” Kravitz asks, low, and Taako fights a snort, swatting Kravitz’ shoulder lightly, even as Kravitz pushes himself up, looms over Taako. He could go for another round, and soon, with the way Taako looks at him, all that composure gone, raw and soothing and still purring. But Taako’s hands slip back up into Kravitz’ hair and ease him lower, until his cheek is pressed to Taako’s breast and his ear against the hollow of his chest, and  _ oh _ , Kravitz could lie right here forever, listening to the purrs deep in his darling’s chest as Taako massages at his scalp through his hair. 

Taako purrs incessantly, though his movements become more and more relaxed, and when Kravitz finally tells himself that there won’t be much more action tonight and they might as well clean up, maneuvering himself away from Taako, finds that the elf is asleep, and still purring. 

And he can’t possibly bring himself to abandon this completely unguarded moment, not for anything.


End file.
